


To Take A Chance On Freedom

by Slytherwitch



Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Evie's thoughts when she finds out she's heading to Auradon.
Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459
Kudos: 20





	To Take A Chance On Freedom

Evie knows that her family doesn’t care about her. Jay has Mal, Ginny has Hades, her father has the twins, and her mother has her appearances. She’s the outsider on the Isle, a sheltered princess inside of a rotting castle. She is a blue haired Princess in a dark and dreary place. Evie doesn’t belong.

There is a letter addressed to her. It’s the first piece of mail she’s ever received. A royal insignia is atop it, shutting it inside the wax. She cracks it open, careful not to mess her nails. 

Evie reads it; they want her inside of Auradon. She won’t be here anymore, she’ll be with people like her. They’ll be refined and pretty and maybe she can fulfill her goal of getting a prince.

Though, Evie stops. If she leaves, she leaves her family behind. No more mother; no more father; no more siblings. Evie takes a breath, dropping the letter. Can she leave them behind?

Evie looks at herself in the mirror, deciding that she can’t be here anymore. Packing her biggest purse, she puts as many things as she can fit inside. Evie will be leaving this place behind, even if she has to leave the people she loves to do so.


End file.
